Sasuke's worst nightmare
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: What will happen when Orochimaru pushes Sasuke to the limit on a war against Konoha? FIND OUT. It's horrorfying if you imagen you were Sasuke and you were curently in that situation. Theres a little sasusaku at the end. It's a little funny.


**Hey guys I'm back! Ok so this story is freacky at the beginning but ends with a little sasusaku. So that's why I made it a sasusaku. Now Sasuke do the honors. **

**Sasuke: EMO girl does not own Naruto. And if she did, I would of returned after I kill every Akatsuki member.**

**Me: Sasuke. .! Anyway enjoy the story while I kick his ass.**

**Sasuke: Uh-oh**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up by the blinding light of the sun in my face. I groaned and stood up from my bed and started my daily routine. After I did my routine, I went outside to train--- or more like getting away from Orochimaru. After five hours of training, I went to a tree and sat under it. It started getting peaceful again, birds singing, leaves rustling, It was like a melody to me, reminded me of home 'No,no,no! Bad Sasuke! I tolled you to forget about the past!' I thought to my self. So, after hearing a little more of the beautiful melody, I fell asleep.

I felt something shaking my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw Kabuto shaking me. I opened both of my eyes to see what he wants from me.

"What is it?" I asked grumpily.

"Don't be so grumpy Sasuke. Anyway, Orochimaru wants to see you." Kabuto said as he stood up and walked away.

'Great, just what I needed.' I said sarcastically to my self.

After walking thru halls, I came across a big wooden door. I opened it and saw my 'master' sitting on his oh-so-not-cool-chair.

"What is it you freacking pedophile?" I said not caring.

"Sasuke-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to have manners?" Orochimaru said as if he was my father.

"As long as I live." I shot back.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun, were going to attack Konoha in one hour." Orochimaru said. Oh yea, I forgot about that.

"Nn." Was my awesome response.

"And after that, you and me can have a little fun." Orochimaru said coming closer and closer to me (O.O)

"Ahhh! What the fuck are you thinking you pedophile!? You have Kabuto for that!" I screamed. Defenetly Orochimaru is my worst nightmare. (sorry for you kabuto fans out there)

"But he won't be as much fun as you will be Sasuke-kun." It's true what they say, no one can resist me.

"I am not gay you know."

"I know but, I want you!" He said getting more closer to me as I started to back away.

"And we could go to my bed and have s-." Thankfully I found the door; opened it and closed it right on his face when he was speaking.

"Ahhh! Save me!" I said running down the hall.

One hour had passed. Our troops were ready and set. Before I knew, we were heading towards konoha.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lady Tsunade! Were under attack!" Shizune said bursting into the room.

"Get every god damned ninja out there at the double!" Tsunade said as she let go of her sake.

"Hai!"

"Sakura-chan! There sound ninja!" Naruto said while killing a sound ninja.

"I know that Naruto!" Sakura was also distracted fighting another ninja.

"Maybe Sasuke's there als-." Naruto was interrupted by a yell he hadn't heard in a long time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I was attacking some ninjas, Orochimaru pulled me to another area. Uh-oh, this is not good.

"Sasuke-kun lets have some fun now" Orochimaru purred.

"Hell, no! I tolled you I'm not gay! And I also don't feel like it!" I said.

"That sounded so wrong Sasuke-kun."

"Your face is wrong!" I shot back.

"Take your pants off." Orochimaru purred.

"Ahhhhh! Momy!" And I ran away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sakura answered.

"Let's check it out." Naruto said putting his detective cloths.

"Take it off Naruto." Sakura said.

"But it's cool." Naruto whined.

"It doesn't look cool on you, you know." Sakura said.

"Shame on you, you stupid cloths!" Naruto said taking his detective cloths off and blaming them.

"Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs until I bumped into something. When I looked up I saw two figures. My saviors! They heard my call!

"Sasuke?" One of them said. Wait, I know that voice.

"Sakura?" Don't ask why I said that.

"Sakura-chan! It's Teme!" The other figure said.

"Naruto, Sakura? You're my saviors?" I said stupidly.

"Huh!?" They both practically yelled.

"You have to help me! I'm being stalked by a pedophile!" I said standing up from the ground and holding Sakura's shoulders.

"Who's the pedophile?" Sakura asked clueless.

"HAHAHA! Orochimaru's a pedophile!?" The dope practically yelled/laughed.

"Yes he is! He tolled me he wanted to have sex with me!" They both gasped at the same time.

"In BED!" Insert a fainting Sakura and a bulged eyed Naruto here.

"Wait here." Naruto said seriously.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Die you freacking pedophile!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Argh!" That's got to hurt.

"Hope you have a nice trip to hell." Naruto said looking at the lifeless body on the ground.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the war ended, I was back home. I was in the Hokage's office in Sakura's arms shaking. I was traumatized by Orochimaru so much that Tsunade had to order Sakura to comfort me.

"So, Uchiha, what's your problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru's the problem!" I said scared.

"Huh!?" Tsunade was confused now.

"What he means is that Orochimaru wanted to have sex with him." Sakura said while I hold Sakura closer to me.

"Haha! I never knew Orochimaru was capable of scaring an Uchiha to death! Anyway, Sauke, Orochimaru is dead now. You won't wake up to find Orochimaru next to you in the morning." Tsunade said.

"Can I stay with Sakura?" I asked while looking at Sakura and seeing her surprised expression.

"Um--- sure?" Tsunade asked looking at Sakura.

"Okay" Sakura said.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So after all that I vowed to teach my sons a lesson about pedophiles. Oh I forgot to mention. Me and Sakura got married one year ago and now ready to have our first child and Naruto became Hokage, no surprises there. Anyway I had a hard time with Sakura since she gets so grumpy a lot. Thank God she's giving birth one week from now.

$*************************************************************************************************************************************************************$

ONE WEEK LATER

"Congratulations Uchiha, you have a healthy baby boy." The neurse said (however you freacking spell it)

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"Sure." She said giving me a smile.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as I entered.

"Hi baby" I said to a sweaty Sakura who was holding something wrapped on a blanket.

"Want to meet our son?" Sakura said almost sounding like she was crying because of the pain.

"Loved to." I said with tears of joy in my eyes.

And when I hold that baby in my arms I fell in love with him.

"He looks like you." Sakura said.

"Yea." I said lost in the baby's eyes.

"What sould we name him?" I asked after a while.

"How about Neon?"

"Neon Uchiha, I like that name." I said.

"Glad you like it." Sakura said.

And now I will teach my son, Neon, about pedophiles and how not to be near them.

**THE END**

**_____________________________***********************************************_________________________________________________________________**

**So did you like it? It popped into my head yesterday afternoon. I just had to put the part were Orochimaru said 'Sasuke-kun that sounded so wrong' And Sasuke was like 'Your face is wrong' that was like the funniest part in the story but at the same time freacky. Anyway, feel free to review! **

**Sasuke: My head hurts.**

**Me: That is what happens when you call me EMO, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: You didn't have to hit that hard. I mean look at me! My nose is bleeding for gods sake!**

**Me: Oops. Hehe. Anyway, He's gonna be fine. Byby!**

**Sasuke: Fuck that woman. Make my nose bleed.**


End file.
